cutenessfandomcom-20200214-history
Ness
Ness is the main protagonist in earthbound. His enemies are Giygas and Porky, his non-canon smash partner is Lucas, and his true friends are Jeff Andonuts, Prince Poo and Paula Jones. He has no idea who Emma, Samantha, and Chase are. Ness is best known for eating steak. His team members is almost always Paula, Jeff and Poo. Ness's real name is Vanessa Hudgens. Character Traits and Personality Ness' is willing to help his friends anytime. He known to be brave and sweet. Ness is very caring and strong. Ness can stand for himself very easily. He relies on his PSI powers less than Lucas. Rumors have said that Ness is 13 years old, despite his younger looks, but it was confirmed by Shigasto that he's at least 5 (okay, that's not true, he’s still a kid). Ness can be little a head of himself. He shares a bond with his little sister, Tracy, who's hinted to be a hundred times smarter than him. His true friends are Paula, Jeff and Poo, and had teamed up with them to fend of an alien invasion led by Giygas. Ness' favorite food is salisbury steak. He also likes baseball mostly because most of this equipment are baseball items. Ness seems to care about hamburgers more than Paula, since family comes first. Ness can be a little naive at times. He is shown to be competitive, but shows good sportsmanship. Ness knows Lucas, but not Chase, Samantha, Emma, or Blossom the Fludderfly. Probably because they're non canon OCs. Ness is also shown to be very selfless. This is mostly shown in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, where he pushed Lucas out of the way just to save him. Friendships and Enemies Tracy (sister) Paula Jones (Best Friend, possible love interest) Jeff Andonuts (Best Friend) Prince Poo (Best Friend) Lucas (depends if it's Smash Bros or not) Samantha (idk) Chase (idk) Emma (idk) Blossom the Fludderfly (lol nope.avi) Porky Minch (Formerly Best Friend turned Enemy) Hokey Pitch (what) Loverina Flirts (no really what) Marissa (idk) Jess (some recolour that was born when he stared at a funhouse mirror for too long) Lewis (idk) Ness' Mother (his mother obviously) Ness' Father (he had daddy issues) Rosetta the Seedrian (???) Cosmo the Seedrian (?????¿¿) Aura the Mermaid (what the heck is that) Giygas (Worst Enemy) PK Ablities and Powers * PK Rockin * PK Flash * PK Lifeup * PK Healing * PK Hypnosis * PK Paralysis * PK Teleport * PK Shield * PK Counter Super Smash Bros. hidden01_080201a.jpg hidden01_080201b.jpg hidden01_080201c.jpg hidden01_080201f.jpg hidden01_080201h.jpg hidden01_080201i.jpg hidden01_080201j.jpg hidden01_080201k.jpg Ness appears in the Smash bros. species. He is usually an unlockable character, except in Super Smash Bros. Melee: Super Smash Bros: He is unlockable playable character, which he is one of the first to unlock: Super Smash Bros. Melee: He returns as a playable character, but this time a starter character. His main stage is Onett. It was said Lucas was originally going to replace Ness in the game. However; Mother 3 for Nintendo 64 was cancelled, so Ness was kept in the game. Super Smash Bros. Brawl: He returns in the game, as well as returnning as a unlockable character. He comes in the game alongside Lucas. Ness (again) is the first character to be unlock. If Ness is unlock, along with him, his stage will be unlocked. '''Role in Story Mode: '''When Lucas is being chased in by a King statue because he's a cowardly chicken apparently, and when he got his foot stuck in a root, Ness comes out of nowhere, shotting the King statue with PSI Rockin. Ness reveals himself. When the King stautue confronts him instead, Ness uses PSI Flash on it, causing it to be destroyed. Then the staue reveals himself to be Porky Minch in his Bed Mecha. After defeated Porky, Lucas spots Wario and then Ness sees him. Wario tries to shot Ness, but Ness dogdes every shot. Wario gives up on Ness, and tries to aim at Lucas. Ness sees this, while Lucas doesn't act fast enough to dogde. So Ness pushes Lucas outta the way to save Lucas, and Ness ends up as a trophy instead of Lucas. In severval cutsneces of the game, Ness can be seen as a trophy. When King Dedede stole Ness, along with Luigi and Peach or Zelda (ontional), Kimg Dedede puts time bagdes on Ness and the two other trophies. After all hope seem lost when every character turned into a trophy, the scene goes on Ness, Luigi, and King Dedede who are still trophies. Suddenly, Ness and Luigi comeback to life. This is because the time bagdes King Dedede put on him turns living creatures who became trophies back to life but this didn't happen for a long time later. Ness takes the badge off Luigi's nose and stares at it, then King Dedede. Both, Ness and Luigi restore King Dedede back to life. King Dedede, really impress and proud that his plan work patts the boys on the back. And then he does his big gay dance. Then the 3 set sail to the subspace to save everybody. Ness, Luigi, and King Dedede restores everyone to life. Ness and luigi also witness King Dedede's fight with Bowser and telling wario the real situition. Ness can be chosen for the final battle against the Giant Space Flea from Nowhere. Category:Males Category:Heroes